A Meister's World
by accio-bravery
Summary: His feet pounded on the ground as he ran away from the men, their lab coats flying behind them. He wanted out of this sick dream. Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, Jackie, and Harvar are put into a weapon camp after the DWMA claims that they're 'unfit' for the rest of the world. Follow Soul and the gang as they fight for their lives as well as unveil what it truly means to be a weapon.
1. Prologue

Note- This story is NOT a soma story. While soma is hinted and mentioned, soma is not the ultimate outcome.

* * *

Weapons. The abomination of mankind. The destruction of justice and peace in the world. All they are were things that can be used by others. They're tools. Objects. Things. They can only do what their meisters say they can do. To be a weapon is to be an embarrassment. A disgrace. An abomination. Their feelings don't matter. Their opinions aren't important, not compared to their meisters. They aren't worthy. They're impure. All they have been are tools. And that's all they will be.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy this prologue type chapter! I promise that the chapters will be longer, I just needed to introduce the story to you first.

~accio-bravery


	2. Chapter 1- The Road to Hell

**Chapter 1**

His feet pounded on the ground as he ran away from the men, their lab coats flying behind them. He wanted out of this sick dream. He turned the corner and sprinted down the corridor, opening the doors as he looked back to see that they were on his tail. He started to run faster and was soon met with the elevator doors. He pounded the button repeatedly, looking back to the doctors every few seconds to see the distance decreasing. As the doors opened, he was met with a huge force and saw a flash of light before the darkness consumed him.

* * *

Soul walked to Lord Death's office alone. He figured that Maka would be there, since she, Black Star, and Kid had been there since that morning. He walked in, his meister nowhere to be found, and saw Patti and Tsubaki talking. Liz was nowhere to be found. "What's this?" Soul asked once he noticed Lord Death waiting patiently. Lord Death opened his mouth and recited, "After recent events, we wanted to conduct a mental check to see if you guys were ok. Your meisters-""Where are they?" Soul interrupted. Lord Death continued as if nothing had happened. "Your meisters passed their tests and are now getting ready for a mission." Patti glanced around nervously before asking "Where's Big Sis?". Soul and Tsubaki looked at her confused. They had assumed that Patti knew where Liz was. "She's taking her test. She should be finished any moment now. If you would follow Sid, he'll get you started with yours." Lord Death replied. They followed Sid into a room across the hall and sat down in the designated chairs. He hooked them up to an IV, causing Patti to scream bloody murder and Tsubaki to yell, "What are you doing?!". Soul struggled against Sid before Sid jammed the IV into his arm. Soul blacked out.

Soul woke up and was greeted by a white ceiling. He sat up and was stunned. Everything was white. The walls, the furniture, the floor, his clothes. He got up and ran to the white door, yanking the handle. The door wouldn't budge. He tried to get out the room, using any idea that came to mind. He pounded and kicked the door, tried removing the bars off the window, and even tried opening the grate on the vents, but failed every time. He soon resorted to screaming bloody murder for help. No one came. He slumped on the floor, giving up on trying to get anyone's attention. "Why am I here?" He thought.

Hours later, the door bursted open and arms reached out and dragged him out of the room. Soul struggled down the twisty hallways and was pushed into a room with 5 chairs and IVs in it. He heard more screaming and saw Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, and Jacqueline being dragged in. He was forced into a chair, strapped down, and had the IV stabbed into his vein. He watched in horror as the same thing was down to the others. Patti and Tsubaki struggled and Jacqueline begged and cried while Liz just sat there motionless, letting them do whatever they wanted to her. The world became drowsy as a green chemical entered his veins, and he felt himself slip away.

The buzzing environment around him caused him to jolt up in his seat, darting his eyes around to evaluate his environment. He looked around, only to be greeted with normality inside the classroom. Stein was teaching a lesson on how to properly view an organ, Kim was ignoring Ox, Jackie was staring dreamily at Kim, and Kilik was staring intently at Marie as she bent down to pick something up. He heard shuffling to his left and turned to see Tsubaki hurriedly taking notes while trying to keep a overly hyped up Black Star from proclaiming himself God and ruining another meister's notes, again. He turned right and saw Liz applying what he assumed was eyeliner and distracting Patti enough to not to draw on the table like last time. Kid and Maka were the only ones paying attention, per usual. It was like it was an ordinary day. He turned to ask Maka a question when she hissed, "Where is he?"."He's probably running late" Kid exclaimed without looking up from his notes. "You know Wes. He's a busy man" Liz replied, sarcasm dripping in her voice. "Doesn't mean he should leave his meister hanging" Maka snapped back. Soul watched in disbelief as Wes walked in and took his place. Wes proceeded to do everything Soul did, except better. Not better, perfectly. The bell rang and Soul chased after his friends and saw Wes outshine him yet again.

Soul jolted awake, panting and frantically looked around, only to see that he was back in his white room."It was a dream" he thought. Two men walked in his room and led him to a different room, filled with tables, chairs, and most importantly, food. Death, was he hungry. He walked over to a table, seeing Jacqueline and Tsubaki sitting there. "Hello Soul" Tsubaki greeted, staring at the wall. He grunted in response and studied Jackie. She looked awful. Her normally pale skin looked translucent and under her eyes sat deep bags. Her eyes burned a hole in her food, her gaze empty. He turned away and saw Liz and Patti approaching the table. "Look who's up?" Liz said as she and Patti sat down. "Had a nice sleep did ya?""How long was I out for?" Soul asked in confusion. "A few days. Don't worry, that's how everyone is the first time" Liz replied. "What's going on?" Tsubaki asked. "They're-" Liz started but was cut off by Stein's booming voice. "If you haven't gotten your medicine yet, come up to the front" Stein ordered. "Go on" Liz said to Soul, Tsubaki, Jackie, and Patti. "Sis, will you go with me?" Patti asked, eyeing the front wearily. "Of course" Liz reassured smiling. However, her smile didn't reach her eyes. She grabbed Patti's hand and guided her to the front. Tsubaki grabbed Jackie, scaring her out of trace, and helped her to the front. Soul got up and followed. He waited in line and was then greeted by Spirit's snarky face. "Evans, here you go. Make sure to take it with some water" he said rudely. Soul rolled his eyes and snatched up his pill. After grabbing some water, he sat down and stared at the mysterious pill. He shrugged and lifted the cup of water to his mouth, only to have the cup snatched away from him. "Don't drink the water" Liz insisted. "They put stuff in it." "What things?" Jackie asked. "Probably some sort of drug or poison" Liz said dryly. Soul glanced at the tiny white capsule. He sighed and proceeded to dry swallow it, anxiously waiting for the medicine to kick in.

* * *

That's it for chapter 1! Please tell me what you think! I would love to hear your opinions. Thanks for reading this!

~accio-bravery


	3. Chapter 2- The Great Escape

A loud bang was heard from the door, the sound of a body collapsing and sighing filled the atmosphere. Soul moved from his bed to against the wall opposite of the door, waiting to rush anyone who walked through the door. Several moments past and no one came in. Soul raised his fists and walked slowly towards the door. He reached for the handle and yanked the door open, ready to swing. No one was there. Soul stared at the empty space and glanced up and down the hallway. He met Harvar's eyes from across the hallway and they both walked out slowly.

The rest of the cell doors opened in the hallway, causing the awakened cell occupiers to start to talk. Harvar's eyes darted down the hall and then back at Soul. He sprinted across the hallway and pulled him towards the exit. However, the shadows of guards made then stop in their tracks and rush back to their respective doorways. Other weapons tried to rush the guards, causing them to knock the weapons over and beat them to a pulp. They dragged them down the hallway and yelled for remaining weapons to get back in their cells. The guards split into two groups and the remaining group riled the remaining weapons up and dragged them down the hall, along with the unconscious weapons, while the other guards locked the cell doors. Soul noticed a speck familiar of brown hair before he was pushed into his room, cut off from the rest of the world.

* * *

The drugging had become a daily routine, causing Soul and the others to adjust rather quickly, according to Liz, and only be out for a hour max. Soul leaned his head against the wall, staring blankly at the white wall. Maka's face plagued his mind every time he closed his eyes.

His mind was becoming a haunting place, generating a sense of dread and melancholy whenever there was a moment of silence. Soul tapped his feet on the ground, creating a disruption to the everlasting silence that constantly absorbed the room. There was a quiet knock on his door and Soul zapped his head towards the door.

After a pause, the knocking occurred again and the door opened slightly, revealing Tsubaki, Patti, Jackie, and Harvar. "What are you guys doing?!" Soul whispered, causing Tsubaki and Harvar to shush him and enter the room. Harvar slowly and quietly closed his door and pressed his body against the door, as if someone was trying to get in.

"Guards started to grab us and we ran. I ran into the corridors and grabbed Patti and Jackie, but the guards were right behind us and they tried to grab Patti. We bumped into Harvar and we sprinted to your room since you have a thicker door." Tsubaki said between pants. "Where's Liz?" Harvar asked. Tsubaki looked down. "She jumped in front of me when a guard tried to grab me in the common room." Tsubaki said, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. The room fell into a dark and somber mood as Patti registered what that meant for her sister.

Patti sucked in a breath and bursted into tears. Tsubaki rushed over to Patti to quiet her tears and Harvar sat down next to Soul. A few minutes passed and Patti's cries silenced. "We need to get out of here." Soul said. "How?" Jackie asked. "There's cameras at every corner and the guards are watching us like hawks." she stated. "We can try and escape through the food trucks?" Tsubaki suggested. Harvar shacked his head, "They check those once they get ready to leave and at the front gate." "We could steal some guards' uniforms? Liz and I used to do that." Patti said. "They probably have cameras and gps trackers on their uniforms." Jackie said. "The only way out seems to be in a body bag." Harvar said. A body bag? An idea sprang in Soul's mind. He looked at the group and said "Then in a body bag is how we'll go."

* * *

Soul slowly opened the door and glanced down the hallway. When he saw no one, he signaled his hand for the others to come out. The group slowly made their way into the women's corridor and halted as they saw a guard. They pressed their bodies against the wall and waited for the guard to pass. The guard's footsteps soon died down, causing the gang to stick their heads out.

The guard, who they had now recognized as Marie, had stopped to talk to Stein, whose eyes seemed to wander their way. The group moved their heads against the wall. Jackie started whispering some prayers to herself and Harvar- who was standing next to her- and Patti grabbed Tsubaki's hand while Soul frantically looked around for a place to hide. Soul spotted a closet down the hallway and grabbed Tsubaki's free hand, dragging her and Patti down the hallway. Harvar grabbed Jackie and shoved them inside the closet, looking out the gaps between the shutters.

"Come out, come out wherever you are" Stein said creepily, directing his attention down the hallway. His gaze caught the closet. "You can't hide from me for long" He sinisterly sang. Tsubaki's breath started to pick up speed and Jackie started to silently cry. Harvar held Jackie and Patti close to his chest, as if he was protecting them, while Soul reached out towards the door knob, only to have his hand smacked away by Tsubaki. She looked at him, telling him that it was best to pretend like they weren't there.

Stein stopped in front of the door, his slightly satanic smile plastered on his face. As the door opened, Jackie's soul all of a sudden reached out to everyone and wrapped it up inside of her own. The door opened, revealing Stein's face, causing the whole group to freeze.

Soul could feel Stein's breath on his face as his eery expression was replaced with a look of confusion. "Where are they?" Marie called from behind him. Stein looked around the closet, flabbergasted at the empty sight he saw. "How..?" Stein exclaimed, backing up into the hallway and looking up and down the corridor. Soul stared at Stein gs Stein slowly backed up and disappeared down the corridor with Marie on his tail.

The gang unstiffened once they heard the door close and Jackie's soul retracted from their own. "What the hell just happened?" Harvar whispered. "I haven't got a single clue." Jackie admitted. "Let's get going before we get caught" Soul said, disregarding what happened moments ago.

* * *

After dropping the girls off, Harvar and Soul sprinted back to their rooms, barely making it in before they heard footsteps approaching. Soul heard the footsteps stop in front of his room. As the doorknob twisted, Soul quickly dived into his bed and closed his eyes. "They're still here. How is that possible?" Marie gasped. Stein paused and said in a deep, concerned voice "It's worse than we thought". "What is?" Marie asked. "Nothing that concerns you" Stein sharply replied. Soul heard the door shut and their footsteps fade away. He let out a breath- he wasn't even aware that he was holding his breath- and reflected on Stein and Marie's conversation. What had gotten worse? Why were they even here?

Soul couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

Hey guys! I apologize for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review on your ideas of what Stein's hiding or what's happening. I love reading fan theories!

~accio-bravery


	4. Chapter 3- The Kids Aren't Alright

Soul walked into the common room and saw Tsubaki talking to Patti, shielding her from the door's view. Jacqueline was staring blanking at the wall, muttering basic facts about herself as if it would help her remember something, while Harvar simply grasped her hand and let the silence dance around in his mind. Soul scanned the room for Liz, but she was nowhere to be seen. Tsubaki turned her head around to check the door, looking nervous and shaking slightly when she noticed him and beckoned him over. He moved slowly over to them and sank into the old, worn down couch.

"What's wrong?"Soul asked, noticing how shaken up Patti seemed to be. Tsubaki looked at him grimly and softly spoke "She's worried about Liz. Liz left about an hour ago and still hasn't come back." Soul glanced up at the door, only to see nothing but a big guard blocking the door. He slowly got up and walked over to Harvar, who was seated by the door and bent down to listen to what was happening on the other side. He heard groans and panting and a voice, but he couldn't make out what the voice was saying. He was about to move closer when Jackie's hand grabbed him and slowly shook her head. Soul meet her gaze and proceeded to pull her and Harvar off towards Tsubaki and Patti.

"She'll be back soon" Soul said while setting Jackie down on the couch. Patti demeanor changed for sad to hopeful, however, Tsubaki saw right through him and looked down. After a few long moments of silence, Jackie grabbed Patti's hand and started to talk to her about some dream that she remembered. Patti started to listen enthusiastically to the story, slightly jumping in amusement whenever the girl mentioned a giraffe. Tsubaki, Soul, and Harvar exchanged looks and proceeded to listen to Jackie's made up dream, forcingly distracting themselves from pondering on what cruel actions Liz could've been enduring.

* * *

After their "free" time was over, Soul was yanked away from the crowd. He jerked his head towards the arm that grabbed him and tried to fixate on the face of the person. The person shoved him roughly up against the wall, sending shooting pains throughout his body. The unrecognizable face caused Soul to tense up, preparing for the worst physical action to occur.

Judging by the guard's hands and body, he could probably snapped every bone in Soul's body without trying. The guard then slammed his head back into the wall and threw him to the floor. The guard got on top of Soul and punched him senseless.

The blood flowed out of Soul's face and flew onto the wall. His vision became so cloudy that he almost didn't see the incoming figure tear the guard off of him. Soul was lifted off the ground.

The guard grabbed him roughly by the face and spat "that's what you get for not minding your own damn business!" before having his hand slapped away and stomping away.

The individual behind him, which he concluded was female due to her touch, slowly led him down the hallway while applying pressure to his wound. The woman laid him down on a small cot and mumbled something about getting medical supplies.

His body was screeching in pain. All Soul wanted to do was go to sleep.

He was so tired.

So that's what he did.

* * *

The bright light shined in his eyes, causing him to squint and shake off the lingering trace of the black void he was previously in.

"Oh good! You're awake" exclaimed the voice to the right of him. He turned his head in shock when he recognized who the voice belonged to.

" Ms. Marie?!" Soul whispered. Marie turned her attention to the bandages in front of her and started to redress his wounds.

"I'm sorry that I didn't help earlier. They haven't let me out of their sight" Marie said, dabbing the cut on his head with alcohol. Soul hissed and Marie instantly retracted her hand. "Your injuries are healing nicely though" Marie remarked.

"Why are you helping me?" Soul asked, staring straight into her eyes. Marie smiled sadly and replied "I can't stand to see you in pain. If there's anything that I can do to help, then I'll do it in a heartbeat, even if it results in serious consequences."

Soul knew exactly what those consequences were.

Soul looked down at his bandages, staring at the yellow hugh. "Why are they this color?" Soul asked. Marie looked up, seemingly startled. "The bandages, I mean" Soul clarified. Marie nodded her head and whispered "they're special bandages. They trigger the mind to start the healing process and prevent possible infections from entering the bloodstream."

"Where did you get these from?" Soul pressed on. "I got them from Mira. She told me to use these in the case of emergency" Marie responded. Soul opened his mouth to ask another question, but Marie answered his question, "I don't know where she got them. The only thing she told is to not let Stein or Spirit see them."

Soul pressed his head back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. How could Nygus get a hold of, what he assumes to be, magical bandages? Also, why are they the same color as her soul? He focused on the small cracks in the ceiling. Could that be what they were trying to hide?

* * *

Hey guys! I know that it has been like an eternity since I've updated, but I back, ready to write, and get back into the groove of things. I've also upload a playlist of songs to listen to (if you want, of course) while you're reading this story, since these are songs that i actually listen to while I write this story (notice the FOB song in the title)! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll update soon!

~accio-bravery


	5. Chapter 4- Pain

**Chapter 4**

Liz was sitting at the lunch table when they arrived, staring at the white, angelic wall with a mixture of envy, pity, and hopelessness. Patti sped past Soul and promptly plopped down, grabbing her hand underneath the table. Liz forced a mostly convincing smile and squeezed her hand as Soul walked by. He got in the food line when he felt a rush of hot breath by his ear and immediately tensed up.

"She's been like that all morning," Tsubaki exclaimed. Soul jumped back, clutching his chest as he gasped "Jesus Tsu. You can't sneak up on people like that". Tsubaki rolled her eyes and whispered harshly "Patti didn't have her punishment last night. I think Liz took her place". "But you can't do that", Soul questioned. Soul couldn't tell if it was pity or rage in her voice. He decided that it was pity, as he couldn't understand why she would be so mad at Liz for that. Tsubaki turned her body towards him and quietly exclaimed, "Haven't you noticed that Patti never gets in trouble and that Liz goes to 'exercise' for an hour after Patti does something wrong? That it's the same guard every time?" Soul nodded uncertainty. Where was this going?

Soul stared at Tsubaki as the walked through the line. Soul glanced back at Liz and gulped. "You don't think-", Soul started but was cut off by Tsubaki's accusation and glare directed at Liz. "She's bribing him. She always has these marks on her neck that I know aren't bug bites or rashes like she claims. She's been walking weirdly as well", Tsubaki turned around to face the food table. "She's not fooling anyone, not even Patti. Patti knows that there's something up. She just doesn't believe that it's true," Tsubaki muttered. They walked back to their table and dropped the conversation completely. Tsubaki acted as if the conversation had never happened. However, it did happen and Soul couldn't meet Liz's gaze for the rest of the meal.

"Alright, listen up!" Spirit yelled throughout the makeshift cafeteria. "Last night, we had a guest wanderer throughout the halls. As a violation of curfew, that individual or group-" Stein's eyes locked on Soul's table. "-will be punished. If anyone in this room knows anything about this wanderer, speak up. Now", Spirit finished. After Spirit finished his speech, it felt like time had frozen. Soul saw Jackie close her eyes and Harvar tense up as if someone was about to drag them away. Soul silently prayed for the room to not burst into noise and that Stein and Spirit couldn't hear his vigorously pounding heart or detect the paralyzing fear that ran through his soul. To his surprise, the room remained silent, the only noise heard was the melancholy cries of the breeze.

Stein's eyes fixated on Soul's while Spirit glanced around the room. Soul's gaze never left Stein's cold, malicious stare, as if he was silently challenging him to voice his accusation. Stein finally spoke, " Fine. Everyone get up and go to your rooms. We'll do this the hard way". Stein slightly smirked at Soul as he broke the duel they had been in, and promptly walked out of the room.

* * *

Soul waited anxiously in his room for the interrogation to begin. 'What if Stein could sense my soul last night? What if he couldn't but caught the guilt that was spiraling around my soul?' Soul thought.

The deathly silence that hung in the room threatened to engulf him, and for once in his life, he would rejoice at the silence's action. The door slammed from down the hall, causing Soul to jump, and pounding footsteps marched towards his door. Soul closed his eyes and inhaled as the door to his cell swung open. Spirit was standing there with a merciless face and instantaneously locked eyes with Soul. Soul subconsciously gulped as Spirit marched towards him and punched him unconscious.

* * *

Soul opened his eyes, adjusting to the darkness that surrounded the room. He felt a tight pressure around his wrists, which were hanging from the ceiling in the most uncomfortable way humanly possible. His shoulders burned as he moved his head to evaluate his surroundings.

The walls seemed to be shaped in the square, each corner seemed to grow smaller the more Soul stared at them. There was a small barred window in front of him, the ghostly pale moonlight shining through the dusty glass. The door, which he assumed was behind him, shown faint light through the crack.

His near translucent skin seemed to glow under the moonlight, unmasking the scars that ran up his forearm as well as the many that ran down his chest. He looked away in shame, desperately trying to fix his attention on anything but his body.

As if someone had heard his wish, the door creaked open. The heavy breathing of the individual behind him caused the hair on his body to stand up as well as his muscles to tense.

The individual stepped foot into the room but didn't go near him, as if he was a rabid animal that could tear them into pieces. He heard rustling and before he knew it, the swooshing of leather filled the air and the ripping of skin plagued his eardrums.

He let out an excruciating scream, the pain of the wound tore into his body. The whipping seemed to continue for eternity, the tortured sobs rippled through his body as the individual tried but desperately failed at containing their own cries of horror. He couldn't tell if someone else had come to watch or if the person who was torturing him couldn't handle the sight of his beaten back.

Finally, the person left, leaving Soul to ponder on the events that had just occurred. A wave of worthlessness washed over his body. Why? Why had this happened to him?

As the pain became too much for him to hold his head up, he sobbed in defeat. He was broken, scarred, and unworthy of freedom.

Soul closed his eyes, letting his body dwell with the sense of tiredness that threatened to consume him.

Through the window, the moon with its untroubled smile shined down on him.

* * *

Soul was drug down the hallway. He heard screams of his fellow weapons, but for once in his life, they didn't disturb him. All the screams were was delusions of false pain, since objects couldn't feel pain.

The large, barred door stood at the end of the hallway, holding his fate within its demonic hands. Soul had heard rumors about this room. No one had ever left that room, at least not completely.

As if the door could sense his dread, it swung open, unveiling the horrors inside, Soul's eyes widened at the sight and started to struggle against the guards' tightening grip, He was thrown into the darkness.

Soul pushed himself off of the ground and sprinted to the exit. As he reached the luminous exit, the door swung shut, leaving him to fight the overwhelming fear that threatened to consume him.

* * *

Guess who didn't keep their promise? ME. I'm soooooo freakin sorry about that but I was trying to finish this story BEFORE I posted it, which is taking forever. I'm trying to clear up some plot holes, but it seems like this story is going to be a good 25ish chapters (I have 15 done and I haven't gotten to the climax yet!)

Yikes! But I HAVEN'T abandoned this yet and am considering writing this story from a different perspective. Let me know if you're interested. I also updated the playlist (listed in my bio) so go check that out! Now, I'm rambling so I'm going to end it here for now. See ya later!

~ accio-bravery


	6. Chapter 5 - A World Alone

The days blurred into months, the minutes into hours, the moments into eternity.

Scars ran ragged up and down his body; each telling a different tale of torture that his guards committed. He couldn't think about what he had left in store, especially after the last session. It had taken him days to fully convince himself that the water hadn't hollowed out a hole in his scalp.

Soul lost track of time. He couldn't tell how long he had been in this cryptic place. Had it been a year? Had it be 2 or 3? Maybe 6 months? The only clue to the amount of time passed was the growing length on his hair. It had passed his collarbone last time he checked.

Why hadn't anyone come for him? He knew that his family had practically disowned him, but Wes was still around. He cared about Soul and would wonder where he was or at least, seemed to care. What about Blair. Sure, she was annoying as fuck, but she liked him. "Maybe Maka got to her" Soul grimly thought.

 _Maka_ … a name that ran through his mind constantly. She had to known by this point. "Maybe she doesn't know the extent" Soul falsely hoped. It was unlikely since she was one of the, if not the, best meister the DWMA had seen. Then how was she ok with this? How could she sit on the sidelines when he was literally being beaten closer to death every single damn day?

Soul laid his back on the cold concrete. He wondered what the world was like now that weapons were removed. Was it peaceful? Was it drowning in chaos and madness (which would explain his rigid and depressive behavior lately)? Was it as cold as they treated him?

A sob rang through his room, his head whipping around to the direction of the sound. The soft sniffs continued, rippling out from the wall to his left. Soul scooted towards the wall, stopping in front of a small crack that resided within the stone barrier. He pressed his ear against the crack, his heart instantly breaking as he recognized the sobs of the broken girl.

"Liz?" Soul whispered. "Soul?" Liz croaked. "What are you doing here?" Liz asked. "I could ask you the same thing" Soul retorted. " I ..." Liz paused. " did a bad thing." "Same" grumbled Soul.

He slumped down the side of the wall, unsatisfied with the answer he got. His body screamed for him to sleep, begging him to rest and to forget about the broken girl in the room over. As he closed his eyes, he swore he heard "don't leave me alone", however, his body graced him with eternal sleep.

* * *

Soul jolted as the electricity ran through his veins, the slow hum sending shivers down his spine. "Oh good, we thought we lost you Mr. Evans" Stein's menacing voice cut through the air. Soul stared into his eyes, startled by the swirling, unsettling dark that laid casted within. He was roughly tossed around and dragged away from the makeshift hospital room, however, for the first time, he didn't struggle. He was too resided in his mind to notice the movement. The guards shoved him in the room and proceeded to hang him by ropes that were connected to the ceiling. Soul stared at his feet, drifting through the empty void that he called his mind.

Time passed by, when he heard a soft voice call out "Soul? Are you there?" "I'm here" Soul responded, shocked by how his voice filled the empty room. "Good. I thought they killed you" Liz sighed, relieved. They both fell silent, letting the sound of their breathing fill the empty void in each other.

"I miss her" Soul sobbed, gasping as the tears ran down his face. "I know." Liz said. "Why? Why hasn't she come for me?" Soul asked. "I've been asking myself the same thing" Liz replied, her dripping with despair. "He has the power to change the world. To stop this. Then, why hasn't he?" Liz questioned out loud.

The air stilled with her words. Soul tried to find the right words to say - to _comfort_ her - but nothing seemed right.

"He will. He may just not know yet" Soul finally said. However, his reassurances were doing the exact opposite. "I know he will, but what if it's too late? If he doesn't know, then why wasn't he curious? Why hasn't he asked about me?" Liz asked, the silhouette of her head facing the ceiling.

Soul remained silent, one of his biggest questions and fears burning in his mind, begging to be said out loud.

"Why are they doing this to us? We've helped them so much and this is how they repay us? We lay our lives down for them to only be belittled and thrown to the curb?! I've risked my LIFE for these people!" Soul yelled. "WE'RE HUMAN BEINGS JUST LIKE-" "We're objects." Liz interrupted. "That's all we are. That's all we'll ever be to people like them. Nothing more than something they can toss around." Her voice was hard with words that demanded to be heard. Soul fell silent, flabbergasted at her words. During his shock, the cell doors opened, and the guards dragged him away from his desperate sanctuary.

* * *

Welp... what it be? I just graduated from high school and should be (keyword: SHOULD) able to finish this goddamn story! I love this story so much, but fuck, it's so hard to find the time to just finish it. I hope that I finish this, so please feel free to pm me and kick my ass for not updating.

Let me know if you like the direction this story is taking. I have the epilogue already finished and I can't wait to share it with you (for real tho, really pm me or review when you want me to update)!

~ accio-bravery


	7. Chapter 6 - Batteries

Liz's words echoed in his mind as he was escorted back to his cell. "We're objects. That's all we're ever going to be to people like them. Nothing more than something they can toss around." He was thrusted into his cell, the guards shoving him on the ground, but he was too lost in thought to care.

'Was that the reason that Maka hadn't come for him?' Soul disheartenedly questioned. No, it can't be. She saw him as something more than an object. She had to, right? She wasn't like everybody else. She wasn't one for objectifying people, however, the DWMA didn't seem like a place to that either.

Maybe that's why weapons were always taught to die for their meister. Because weapons were disposable. Generic. Garbage. Because a meister was way more valuable than a weapon. Now that he thinks about it, things have always been this way. Not just for weapons either, but for witches.

Witches were shamed for having powers and being able to do magical spells and properties. If Soul was a witch, he would become 'evil' as well, He would rather be on his own and do the things he wanted than to be shamed because of his blood and soul. The DWMA literally sends meisters and weapons out to kill witches in order to be 'rewarded' with becoming a death scythe.

He rolled over in his bed, pondering more on his thoughts. If becoming a weapon would land a person into this hell, he most definitely would've stayed the hell away from the academy. 'Maybe that's why Liz and Patty hadn't jumped the gun to partner up with Kid?' Soul thought.

He then moved to lie on his back, staring at the ceiling as if it had all of the answers to his problems. His mind drifted to the DWMA. Did he really mean so little to the DWMA that they would throw him in a prison cell to rot? He was a death scythe for goodness sakes! 'A death scythe' he muttered. A weapon that had worked so hard for that title. A person who had dedicated his own sanity and mind for the world's peace. A tool for Lord Death to use and the throw away when he was finished. Something to toss out when it ran out of battery life.

'That's what I am' he grimly concluded. A battery. And he was about to run out of juice.

* * *

Very short chapter, but two chapters in an hour! I'm trying y'all, I'm trying. But it's time to go back and edit some chapters for me! Adios!

~ accio-bravery


	8. Chapter 7 - Oh, It's Magic

The howling wind moved against the stone wall, keeping Soul awake in its presence. It had been a while since they had been sent to their rooms, however, sleep seemed to avoid him.

His ears kept picking up the slow footsteps pacing down the corridor, and his whole body would tense up when they would stop near his door.

The shadows within the room seemed to swirl around, creating a story for his eyes to follow.

Eventually, a wave of exhaustion hit him, and he was embraced with a firm grasp into sleep.

* * *

 _She laid helplessly on the bed, her dry blood creating a barrier around her body. Her eyes were hazed over, as if a fog was consuming the volume in reach. He glanced down the hallways and in the laboratory before slipping in the room and closing the door._

 _He rushed to her side, examining her for any fresh wounds. Soul touched her head, causing her to let out a ear splitting cry. Soul dropped to the ground, his hearing fading in and out. He quickly glanced to the door, worried if someone would be running in at any second when she gasped and gripped his hand._

 _A stabbing pain rushed through his veins as his life flashed before his eyes. Then, her life did as well, and a blurred vision of color circled them before stopping at a specific moment. A moment that Soul knew he should've never been able to see._

 _There, in front of his eyes, lied a dying witch with Arachne hovering over her body._

' _What the hell?' Soul thought. He stared in horror as her fingers grazed the witch's chest, her nails ripping apart the skin as she went. The witch hollered in pain, gasping before the life escaped her eyes. There, in Arachne's hand, lied her soul._

 _Her delicious, glowing soul._

 _She placed the soul within a glass jar, before unfolding the parchment that was resting next to it. There, in script, had the recipe for disaster; the recipe Maka and him had fought to destroy._

 _The recipe for the demon weapon._

 _But this one was different. This one was marked up, revised, to yield better results. This one instructed the forging of a witch's soul with a human one to then be placed within an ordinary weapon._

 _Arachne picked up a sword, one that Soul recognised, and infused her magic to combine the witch and human souls._

 _As she was doing this, Soul glanced back over to the lifeless body of the witch. Her brown hair laid stained with red, as well as her clothes. Her face, fair and slim, laid slack, but her indigo eyes bared resentfulness and pity. Soul stared, trying the place her face from his memories. He had seen her before in one of Maka's textbooks, but he couldn't remember her name._

 _Arachne stood, having placed the new soul within the darkened sword and leaned over the dead witch's body._

" _Thank you," Arachne whispered. She stroked her hand along the side of the witch's face before picking up the sword once more. "My dear Circe," she said and she slammed the sword into the stomach of Circe._

* * *

In a gasp, Soul jolted up in his bed. He grasped his stomach, making sure no blood was seeping through his shirt.

After checking his phantom wound, his mind wandered back to the dream.

'It was so vivid,' Soul thought. 'Almost as if it was real.'

The sound of footsteps tore him out of thought. His body tensed up, waiting for the door to burst open and be pounded with fists. But, to his surprise, the footsteps stopped, right by his door, and two voices started to whisper. Unable to contain his curiosity, Soul tiptoed out of bed and peered out the window.

"Now we finally know where those tunnels lead," Harvar said. "Yes, but I don't know if I can go down there again. I'm never going to be able to get rid of that smell," Jackie said.

"Hey, we're going to be ok," Haravr reassured. He grabbed her hand and whispered "We just need to tell the others and make a plan."

Jackie nodded her head and glanced down the hall. With no one coming, she made her escape and sprinted silently to the girls corridor.

With a sigh, Harvar pulled a bobby pin out of his pocket and snunk back into his cell.

'Tell us what?' Soul thought. What could be so important that Harvar and Jackie would risk their lives finding out? And what tunnels were they talking about? What plan?

Soul glanced up at his ceiling, staring at the vent above him.

The vent was just bigger than his body, probably sound enough to hold his waist. Curiously enough, the vent had a small keyhole, one that Harvar could use that bobby pin on.

Soul's eyes widened. Harvar and Jackie had found an escape.

* * *

Well, well, well… look how the tables have turned (JB for the win ;))! Two chapters (chapter 6 was like a mini chapter) in a week. I'm trying guys, I really am. I ( _ironically)_ don't think I'm the best at writing Soul, but I'm trying to include more of his sharp tongue and attitude into the story.

If you don't know who Circe is, she is the goddess of sorcery in Greek mythology. Stemming from Arachne's name, I wanted to use someone from Greek mythology and Circe seemed be a great choice for that (as she is the main bitch when it comes to sorcery). I also wanted to use someone who could be defeated, as Circe was almost killed by her own son and her father had banished her to an isolated island. Also, if you picked on the reference to what Arachne was making, then it would make sense that Arachne would need such a powerful soul.

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you guys think! I'll try to upload by the end of next week!

~accio-bravery


End file.
